1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-belt type continuously variable transmission and, in particular, to a V-belt type continuously variable transmission attached to an engine crankshaft with a flywheel in between.
2. Description of the Related Art
A V-belt type continuously variable transmission includes: a transmission mechanism constructed from a drive shaft, a drive pulley, a driven shaft, a driven pulley, a V-belt wound around between both pulleys, and the like; and a transmission case assembly for accommodating the transmission mechanism. The drive pulley is provided with a centrifugal fan. Then, cooling air is supplied by the centrifugal fan so that the inside of the transmission case is cooled.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-151237 discloses a V-belt type continuously variable transmission attached to an engine crankshaft with a centrifugal clutch in between. The centrifugal fan is provided in the rear face of the sheave on the centrifugal clutch side of the drive pulley. Then, cooling air is introduced from an air intake chamber provided on one-end side of the centrifugal clutch side of the drive shaft and then supplied to the inside of the transmission case. The centrifugal clutch is accommodated in the clutch chamber and hence the revolving part of the centrifugal clutch does not face the air intake chamber.